


A Bit of Mischief

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson indulges in a bit of revenge.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week One prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the second of which is 'Watson mischievous'.





	A Bit of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, 100 words is just not enough, but I did the best I could. Hope it makes sense, as well as being entertaining.

Whilst Holmes finished his morning toilette, Watson did something he’d been planning ever since his dearest friend had jovially pointed out everything ‘wrong’ with Watson’s last story in the Strand. Before leaving, Watson carefully replaced Holmes’ fingerprint kit. As soon as Holmes was finished dressing, Watson knew he planned studying slides of samples taken at a recent crime scene.

Watson was stepping into a cab when Holmes’ voice sounded from above, shouting his name. Watson savoured the image of Holmes with black smeared around one eye and several fingertips — Holmes was so bloody clever, he’d figure out why soon enough.


End file.
